Malac
The Malaci are a race of light spirits that reside in the Above and are in constant battle against the Chaos Invaders. Creation of the Malaci The Malaci were created by the two great lights ☽ and ☉ before Gaiga came into existence. They were literally drawn from the very CaBa of both ☽ and ☉. When ☽ and ☉ were created, they felt lonely after having created the sun and the moon and so they chose to create a race of beings, that would be like them and carry out their will in the Above. So the Malaci were formed from their beams of light and they were weaker versions of way less power than ☽ and ☉. And the Malaci supported and still support ☽ and ☉ by warding off Chaos Invaders on the Edge of the Cosmos and at Black holes. Hierarchy and decimation of the Malaci The Malaci follow a strict hierarchy of rulers (however, since they are immortal, there is no uprising in the ranks and they are set until the end of eternity): First are the two earthborn leaders Micael and Azazel. Both of them have dominion over four Serapimi each. Each Serapim has rulership over four Cerubimi. Each Cerubim leads seven Itacimi. And finally, each Itacim is the leader of 100.000 Malaci. This brings us to a grand total of 11.200.000 and 132 leaders for one earthborn. There were 11.200.000 in the beginning for ☉ and 11.200.000 for ☽. But through the War of Chaos at the Castle of Chaos, 99.9% of the Malaci on both sides fell through Chaos Invaders, leaving 11.200 behind for ☉ and 11.200 for ☽. From these 22.400 a third were cast out from the Above during the War of Day and Night as a reaction following the defeat of ☽ during said war. The ☽Malaci were hunted down and their CaBa annihilated by Sinigami or they fell to Gaiga and became the Irini, also called Grigori. This leaves us with 11.200 ☉Malaci, as they did not follow the word of ☽ and 3.733 ☽Malaci who disobeyed ☽ during the war and thus did not commit sin and did not fall. Appearance of a Malac Malaci are spirits made from fire and sunlight or water and moonlight and are usually anthropomorphic in looks, but have the ability to shapeshift into pretty much everything. This is represented in every way imaginable. Malaci stand at 2.5 meters tall and share many similarities, it is, however, to be differentiated between the ☽Malaci and the ☉Malaci: Weapons of a Malac Malci are warriors, it's the very reason they were created in the first place, to support the two great lights in their eternal fight against the forces of chaos. Malaci have weapons and not few of them. While there are some who only fight with some of these weapons, Malaci being individuals, after all, they can be summarized as: Sword The sword of a Malac is made from either adamant or obsidian and bears golden or silver celestial rune inscriptions in it to strengthen its sharpness and power, but also its magical abilities, as a Malac has to bathe its sword in part of its own blood, to bind it to it and make it summonable by the Malac at its will. The sword is most preferred by the Malac a sit allows for personal customization in a variety of ways. The sword of a Malac is able to defeat almost any evil that exists in Gaiga, but there are few, very very few swords lying around on the surface of Gaiga. The standard sword of a Malac has a dense ruby/sapphire as its pommel, its grip is made from spiraling adamant/obsidian, its crossguard is formed like white/black wings spread, the actual blade is a two-edged blade that is inscribed with celestial runes in gold/silver. The standard sword is approximately 1.5 meters in length. Spear The spear of a Malac is made from both adamant/obsidian and hardened gold/silver. The spear can be seen as a literal ray of light, as they are used to combat foes in the distant and when something is struck by them, it loses its natural ability of sight, except it needs no eyes to see. The spear is designed as two small spirals of adamant/obsidian and gold/silver that unite in the spearhead of a sharpened piece of crystal, the color chosen by the Malac. The spear of a Malac is a weapon they can hide very easily as it can be transformed by a single word into a stick of adamant or obsidian that can be hood within their clothes if not in battle armor. Some even carry multiple spears with them to help out their friends in battle. Unfold the spears reach a length corresponding to the height of the owner, being approximately 2.5 meters long. Dagger The dagger of a Malac is made from pure gold or silver hardened by extreme mastery of whitesmithing and demands incredible skill when attempting to use one. The dagger has to have been at least once completely drowned in the blood of the becoming owner of it. This cruel technique is used to assure the secure ownership of a weapon of such strength as the dagger of a Malac. The power of such a dagger does not lie in its range but its whitesmith enchantments and spells bound to the blade. The dagger of a sun's Malac is able to burn the mortal or material body of almost anything, while the dagger of a moon's Malac is able of freezing the very consciousness of a living being in place, rendering the foe immoveable, bringing quick ends in battle. The daggers are held most precious by the Malaci, as they can indeed be used against them. They are not immune to their own magic. Bow and arrows The bow of a Malac is usually made from the same materials that also make the armor, adamant. There is something special about the bows, though and that is their bowstring. It is said in ancient scripture that the string of the sun's Malaci is made from the souls of their defeated foes and the string of the moon's Malaci is made from the spirits of their enemies. A bow of a Malac always hits its target hen shot directly and not around a corner. The arrows Malaci carry with them are different types. Usually, they have a wooden shaft, but their arrowhead is made either from crystal, stone, metal or sacred wood, depending on the enemy they are about to face. The arrows are always recollected after a battle has been fought, as there are sometimes enchantments on them that should not fall into the false hands and especially not down to Gaiga. Such spells include combustion spells, poisonous contact spells and even annihilation spells and so on. Fall of the ☽Malaci When the War of Day and Night came, ☽ asked for support and two-thirds of the ☽Malaci followed her and turned on the remaining Malaci. This was seen as an utter betrayal by the others and they were hunted openly as the very floor of the realms on whiches floor they walked on opened under them and they fell. They were cast into the wilderness of space and the ☉Malaci followed them in enraged about their betrayal. Their leader, Azazel was cast into the desert Dudael by the sun's earthborn Micael and was tortured in one of the cruelest ways imaginable by the sun's Malaci. The already corrupted desert now houses a new thread. Those who fell to Gaiga were corrupted by their hatred and became the Irini, also called Grigori. They were chased and chained into the hills and mountains of the world. After the fall, the third of the ☽Malaci that did not follow ☽ named themselves also Malaci and declared differentiation between them and their fallen brothers and sisters. Category:Race Category:Spirits Category:Lightmagic-users